The Princess of Minecraftia
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Jesse and his friends go through a fif the portal ruled by the evil villan Herobrine and team up with a young girl with mystical powers and her wolf to save the world and find a way back home.


**Here it is! The first chapter of my new story!**

 **I was overwhelmed with the support I got on my previous story, _"_ I Will See You Next Time, Lizzie". I hope this story can get as much support as that one! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Introduction to Lightning

"We ran into a city in the sky, then a group of crazy teens and a muderer, then after that a computer that controls people. If this portal doesn't lead us home, I might as well be perfectly fine with whatever's behind it." Petra told the group as she looked at the dimond lined portal.

"Here's hoping! Forth time's the charm!" Jesse responded, igniting the portal.

The minute the portal was lit, the group stepped through.

"Well, first of all, this is definitely not home." Petra said, looking around. There was nether rack and magma blocks on the streets. The buildings looked all burned down and destroyed as if they where trampled and burned. All except a large, towering quartz castle that could be seen from hundreds of blocks away. It was dark with a few torches and fires being the only life sorce.

"Are we in the nether?" asked Lukas.

"It doesn't look like it." Jesse said

"More or less, this looks like it was a town... but something happened to it." Ivor said.

Suddenly, bright lights shone on the group.

"Freeze rebels! You are breaking the law! Prepare to be exterminated on the count of ten! Ten!" yelled a voice.

Guards began to block out all possible exits, preventing any hope of escape.

"Nine!" the voice echoed

"Jesse..." Petra asked nervously.

"Eight!"

"We can't escspe! There's no way out!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Seven!"

Petra pulled her sword out. So did the guards.

"Six!"

"We aren't rebels!" Jesse yelled, trying to exsplain.

"Five!"

"I don't think he knows Jesse!" Petra exclaimed.

"Four!"

"We come in peace!" Ivor yelled

"Three!"

Jesse looked around. There was nowhere to run or hide. They certainly couldn't fight theit way through the guards... there was just too many.

"Two!"

"I'm still too young to die!" Ivor yelled.

"One!"

"It was nice knowing you guys!" Lukas told the group.

"FIRE!" The group covered their heads with their arms for protection.

* * *

TWOK! Arrows flew through the air.

Jesse uncovered his head. There where no arrows in him or any of his friends. And he was still very much alive.

"I'm not dead! We're not dead!" exclaimed Lukas several seconds later.

Jesse looked and saw a girl in front of them, holding up a wall of cobblestone, preventing the group from being hit by arrows. The girl was his age and wore a faded blue dress, a brown backpack slung on her back, and had black hair.

The girl let go of her pull on the wall. "Come on! Follow me!" she urged, pointing in the direction for the group to follow her.

"Forget the rebels, get the leader!" yelled the voice. Soilders began to run after the group, firing arrows at them.

"This way!" the girl told Jesse and his friends, pulling them into a dark alleyway. She reached down and opened a trapdoor. She jumped inside it, followed by Jesse, Petra, Lukas, and Ivor.

* * *

At first, Jesse could barely see a thing. Then the girl lit a torch.

"Here. Don't worry, it's too narrow for mobs to spawn in." the girl said, handing each of them a torch.

The passage was dark and damp, but a short time later, the group arrived at an iron door. The girl pulled a lever and walked into a big room. It had a furnace, crafting table, a bed, a few chests, and a rug in an ugly green color. The whole place looked like it was an old cave, with coal ore, dorite, gravel, and unminded cobblestone on the walls and floor. An old wolf was sleeping on a gray carpet square.

"Artemis! I'm home!"the girl called.

The wolf woke up and sprinted over to the girl.

"This is Artemis. She's a bit old and not too quick but she's a great fighter. And friend." the girl said. "See girl? I have some friends! This is... um... who are you guys?"

"The real question is... who are you?" asked Jesse.

"Name's Lightning. Sounds crazy but my parents had horrible taste. Yours?" the girl said.

"Jesse. And this is Petra, Lukas, and Ivor." Jesse said.

"Nice to meet you all." Lightning said.

"So, can you tell us what's going on here?" Jesse asked.

"Well... it started a few years ago. There was once a royal family who ruled over this place. Things where great... until a tyrant ran in here. He destroyed the royal family and enslaved the people. I barely escaped with my life. I ran into Artemis and we started the rebellion." Lightning exsplained.

"So, where are these people of the rebellion? All I see is you and Artemis." Petra asked.

"We... we are the rebellion. We're a bit short on members." Lightning replied "What brings you here?"

"We came here through a portal. We're looking for a way home. Do you happen to have any old builders, or people who could help us?" Jesse said.

"Well, the king was an old builder. But he was killed when this tyrant showed up. But there is a portal in the castle. If you could get in there and go through it... it might lead you back home." Lightning added.

"Wait a second... what about what you did earlier? With the wall that saved us? It was too dangerous for you to run out and build it... nor would you have been able to build fast enough..." Ivor asked.

"I...I can bend earth. I was sort of born with it." Lightning said. "Pretty neat, right? So, let's make a deal. You help me with my rebellion, I help you get home. Deal?" Lightning held out her hand.

"Deal." Jesse said, shaking her hand.

"Rember guys, one thing. We aren't dealing with any tyrant." Lightning said to the group.

"Who is it?"asked Lukas.

"Herobrine, ruler of the Nether."

 **There we are, chapter 1 of my new MCSM fanfic! I hope you guys like it because there's more to come! Leave a reveiw, fav, and follow if you want to see more!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


End file.
